Jack And The Beanstalk - Finding Annie
by fangirl1005
Summary: Annie is his girlfriend. His love. His world. But when she dissapears it's up to Jack to save her. Before it's too late. Rated T for mentions of rape.


Annie had been kidnapped. He didn't know where she'd gone. He didn't know who had taken her. All he knew was that she was gone and he had to find her. He loved her. She was his rock. He didn't what he would do without her. He came home one day and she had disappeared. He found a note. It said, 'I've got her. Come find her by tomorrow or she dies. I told you I'd get you back Jack, and here I am'

Jack cried as he held the note to his heart.

"I'm going to find you Annie. I promise you" he whispered to himself.

There was only one person he knew that had it out for him and that was the giant himself. He knew that Annie was his Achilles heal as well, so he used that against him. His only choice was to go up the beanstalk and save her himself. Jack climbed and climbed and climbed until he reached the castle in the sky. He took a deep breath and entered the gigantic doors. He hated coming up here because he was so small. A chair was over two times his height and he wanted to go home, but then he thought of Annie and he carried on. He tried to remember his way around the castle but he couldn't. He was angry. Angry that he was wasting precious time. Suddenly a thought came to his mind. The dungeons! He remembered how to get there. Go through the kitchen, take the left at the ballroom, go right after the corridor and go down the stairs until you are in the dungeons. He sprinted up, down and right and left until he reached the dungeon door.

"Annie are you here? Annie where are you?"

He let out a gasp when he saw her. There was a crumpled heap on the floor that wasn't moving.

"Annie! Annie is that you?" He cried, running to her side and collapsing down next to her. He grabbed her hand and held it tight. He shook her delicate body and tried to wake her up. He stroked her cheek, and looked down at her face. Her beautiful, hazel eyes were closed with her long black lashes resting against her pale skin. Her hair was in her trademark style, half up half down with a flower in her hair. Her long brown hair fell over her face and her hands were icy cold. Her dress was still in perfect condition as of she hadn't been touched at all. He sobbed as he tried to wake her up. She looked like an angel.

"Please wake up darling, I need you to. I can't bear to think of life without you"

As Jack held Annie against him, he felt a slight movement beneath him.

"Jack?" The soft voice whispered.

"Annie? You're awake! Yes it's me. I'm here to save you"

"Just leave me Jack, save yourself. You don't have time to help me"

"Never! I'm not going to abandon you. Come on. Let's get out of here!" He pulled her up to stand with him, but she wavered and fell against him.

"I can't Jack. I've no energy left. Go, save yourself" she mumbled before falling back into unconsciousness.

"Don't worry darling. I'll get us both out of here, you'll see" Jack said, kissing her softly. He swooped her up into his arms, bridal style, and manoeuvred himself out of the dungeon. He looked left and right before running out of the dark prison. He held his girlfriend tight against him, checking her every few seconds. He tried to imagine a map of the castle but he couldn't.

"God dammit! How do I get out of this place?!"

He spent over half an hour trying to find his way out of the maze of the castle. He eventually found himself outside of the castle doors and making his way to the beanstalk. All of a sudden he heard a thunderous noise.

"Did you actually think it would be that easy boy?" An evil voice shouted, laughing.

"The giant!" Jack cried whilst running.

"I'm going to get you Jack, and make you pay!"

Jack carried on sprinting towards the beanstalk.

"How's that pretty little girl I took? I gave her a surprise when she refused to sleep with me. So I slept with her anyway! She wasn't very cooperative but by the screams she made, I think she enjoyed it!" The giant cried out laughing menacingly.

"I'm going to kill you!" Jack screamed. "You hurt the only person I ever loved! She is my world and you are going to regret it!"

"Come on Jack, make me"

Jack climbed down the beanstalk with Annie on his shoulder, still unconscious. Once he reached the bottom and had his feet back on solid ground, he gently placed her down on the floor, resting against a rock. He took an axe he found and swung at the roots.

"You'll never defeat me Jack! I'm going to get you. You and your precious girl too"

"Never!" Jack cried as he made one enormous swing at the beanstalk and it came crashing down.

"I did it!" Jack whispered to himself, not believing it. He looked over towards the girl on the rock and picked her up into his arms.

"I'm going to make it up to you Annie. I promise. I'll never let you go again"

Once he had taken Annie home and rested her on her bed, he laid next to her. He stayed, just watching her for hours, making sure she was okay. Soon, a movement occurred. He noticed Annie thrashing around. She was mumbling something under her breath that he couldn't understand. Soon she was screaming "Don't hurt me! Please! I'm sorry just don't hurt me!"

Jack shook her and kept shouting her name, trying to awaken her from her nightmare. She bolted upright and her eyes found his. Her eyes filled with more tears as she realised what had happened.

"Jack! You found me!" She sobbed, falling into his arms.

"Shh, I promised you I would" he said softly, holding her against him tightly, stroking her back.

"I'm s-sorry" she cried.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For making you worry and for putting you in danger"

"It's my fault Annie. I vowed to myself I would never let any harm come to you and I broke that vow. I never should have let you go and it's my fault that he hurt you. I can't forgive myself for what happened but I hope you can find a way to forgive me" Jack said sadly.

"It's n-not your fault. I'm f-fine now. You saved me and I can't thank you enough for that"

"But he hurt you Annie. He hurt you really badly. What happened?"

"H-he s-said that I was a flower and that he had to take the innocence out of me. The giant asked me to sleep with him and I said no, so he grabbed me and- and"

"Shh, it's fine you don't have to explain"

"All I remember is pain, embarrassment and then I fell unconscious. I remembered you with me briefly but I thought I was imagining it but I wasn't. You actually came for me"

"Of course I did. I love you. And as for that giant. He won't be bothering us anymore. I killed him"

"Did you really? Oh thank you Jack! I feel better now"

"I'm never going to let anything happen to you ever again Annie. You are my life, my world and my love. I love you more than anything else in the world and I'm going to protect you no matter what. Do you remember when I first said that to you?"

"Of course I do Jack. We were six and I was scared of spiders. A big spider was near me and I started crying. You promised me you would protect me from it and you did. That's when I knew I loved you Jack. When you put me before yourself"

"I would do anything for you Annie, you know that"

"Yeah I do. I love you"

"I love you more Annie. Now get some rest. You're going to need it"

"Stay with me? Please. I'm scared to be alone"

"Of course I'll stay. I wouldn't have it any other way"

Annie hugged Jack tight and rested her head on his shoulder. She was asleep in seconds.

Annie still had nightmares most nights but Jack was there to stop them. He never let anything happen to her ever again. Just like he promised.


End file.
